


Sometimes a fetish discovered is a good thing.

by HeavenlyMeow



Category: Gintama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sakata Gintoki, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Hiccups, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Top Hijikata Toshirou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyMeow/pseuds/HeavenlyMeow
Summary: Another Gintoki/Hijikata pairing for you. This time Gintoki is the bottom. ^_^Gintoki tries to take advantage of a situation and discovers Hijikata has a secret fetish.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	Sometimes a fetish discovered is a good thing.

Gintoki exits the Pachinko Parlour with his head down and shoulders slumped. He lost again.  
He checks his pockets hoping for some change but they are empty.

"The old lady is not going to be happy" he sighs as he steps onto the street.

With his hands in his pockets, he walks slowly, taking a little longer to get home.  
He knows what awaits him. 

Suddenly, someone knocks into him. he stumbles back a little.  
"Hey! Idiot! Watch were you're...... Katsura?" he yells until he notices the familiar face.  
"I wasn't here" Katsura replies as he continues to run.  
"Idiot" Gintoki says under his breath. 

As he makes his way around a corner, he is bumped into again but this time they both fall onto the road.  
"Are you kidding me" Gintoki says, furious.  
"Get out of my way" a familiar voice says as they scramble to stand up. They get to their feet and run around the corner out of Gintoki's sight.

Gintoki stands up and brushes the dirt off of his clothes.

Before he can move, he is grabbed by the collar as a face comes into his view.  
"Where did he go?"  
Gintoki looks away un-amused.  
"I know you know where he is"  
Gintoki looks back to face Hijikata. Hijikata is mad and is not letting Gintoki go any time soon.

"No idea what you're talking about" Gintoki replies in a bored tone.  
"I'm not in the mood for your attitude. Tell me where Katsura is?" Hijikata tightens his grip on Ginoki's collar.

Gintoki's stomach suddenly growls and they both look down.  
Gintoki decides to use this moment to his advantage. He begins to sway a little.  
"Ugh. I haven't eaten all day. I'm feeling a little light headed."  
Hijikata sighs and lets Gintoki's collar go.

: RESTAURANT :

Gintoki pushes the sliding door open and steps into his favourite restaurant. It's nothing fancy but it has a homely feel to it. He waves to the cook as he enters.  
"Uji-Gintoki-don, coming right up" The cook says and turns to begin making the meal.  
Hijikata then enters behind Gintoki. The cook turns to welcome him.  
"Hijikata Special coming right up" and gets back to cooking.

Gintoki and Hijikata sit down at the bench and watch the cook.

"Well?" Hijikata asks

"Food first" Gintoki replies as his stomach growls louder than before.

The cook places both meals in front of them. Gintoki's is rice covered in LOTS of red beans while Hijikata's is rice covered in LOTS of mayonnaise.  
The other customers try not to be sick as they watch Gintoki and Hijikata shovel the food into their mouths.

A little while later, as they both finish eating, Gintoki stands up and begins walking out of the restaurant.  
"OI! YOU! Where do you think you're going?" Hijikata jumps to his feet.

Gintoki tries to make a run for it but is tackled by a faster Hijikata.  
Gintoki is face down on the floor with Hijikata sprawled over him.

"Get off me" Gintoki yells.  
"Not till you tell me where Katsura is. I bought you food. Now tell me". Hijikata continues to hold Gintoki down.  
"I'll tell you if you get off m *hic*" Gintoki is interrupted by a loud hiccup.

Hijikata's eyes go wide as Gintoki's body jerks underneath him.

"Now look *hic* what you've done" Gintoki gives up and just lays there.

Hijikata starts to get up sitting at Gintoki's side. Gintoki takes this chance to also get up but before he attempts a second escape, he notices a strange look and a slight blush on Hijikata's face.  
Gintoki sits in front of Hijikata as another hiccup hits him. Hijikata looks away, he's cheeks starting to redden even more.  
Gintoki grins a devilish grin. He then leans into Hijikata, right by his ear.

"Are you o *hic* okay?"

Hijikata jumps back in shock.  
Gintoki raises an eyebrow and giggles.

Hijikata quickly stands up and walks fast out of the restaurant.  
"You haven't paid" The cook yells out as Gintoki follows him out.

As it's getting late, the streets are looking a little less crowded. Hijikata continues to walk fast but Gintoki is still right behind him. His hiccups louder than before. 

"Is he teasing me?" Hijikata thinks to himself. "He won't leave me alone"

Hijikata decides there's only one thing to do. He notices a small alley ahead of him and as he reaches it, he stops, turns just as Gintoki is in reach and pulls him into the alley.  
He pushes Gintoki up against the wall and moves in for a kiss. Not a soft kiss, but a hard, passionate kiss.  
Gintoki, at first, attempts to push Hijikata away, his hands on Hijikata's chest but soon falls into the kiss. Their tongues wiggling around each others. 

They soon part, both panting. Gintoki lets out a hiccup as Hijikata stares into his eyes.  
What is this feeling? Gintoki's chest is feeling tight. Does he 'LIKE' Hijikata. No, there is no way. 

Hijikata leans onto Gintoki and rests his head of his shoulder.  
"Um. *hic* What just happened?" Gintoki asks, confused.

Hijikata lifts his head and turns to walk away.  
Gintoki grabs his wrist stopping him.

"Wait *hic*"  
"Let me go. Please" Hijikata whispers. His voice so low, Gintoki is not 100% sure as to what he said.

"Why did *hic* you do that?" Gintoki pleads, still holding onto Hijikata.  
Hijikata looks down, how does he tell Gintoki how he really feels. Will Gintoki tell everyone he has a Hiccup fetish. No, it's not just that. How does he tell Gintoki he loves him.

Gintoki turns Hijikata around and using his right hand, lifts Hijikata's chin so they are facing each other. Gintoki is surprised to see Hijikata's eyes are glassy as tears begin to well up in them.  
He pulls Hijikata into a hug as his body jerks from another hard hiccup.

"Let's go" Gintoki whispers into Hijikata's ear.

They make their way to the red light district, making sure they are not seen together. They have agreed on a meeting place. Hijikata enters first as he is paying for the room. A few minutes later, Gintoki enters, sneaks passed the front counter and over to the stairs.  
Hijikata is sitting on the stairs waiting, fiddling with the room key as his nerves kick in.

"Are you *hic* sure you want to *hic* do this?" Gintoki asks.

Hijikata nods, stands up, grabs Gintoki's hand and leads him up the stairs.

As they reach their floor, they walk through the hall to the room. Hijikata unlocks the door allowing Gintoki to enter first. Hijikata takes a deep breathe then follows him in both removing their shoes.

The room is basic. A double futon on the floor, a desk and chair and some knick knacks for decoration. Thankfully they got a room with a bathroom.  
As Gintoki undoes his belt to remove his Yukata, Hijikata enters the bathroom. Should he shower before they... you know, or does Gintoki not care.

Hijikata can hear Gintoki hiccuping in the room. His cock starting to twitch.  
"Not yet" he says as he looks down to his pants. A small bulge beginning to show.

"Are you o *hic okay in there?" He hears Gintoki yell out.  
"I'm fine" he replies as he quickly turns on the tap, splashing some water onto his face.

He exits the bathroom as he wipes his face with a towel to find Gintoki lying on his side on the futon, his head held up by his arm. Gintoki is only in his black pants and black collared shirt.  
Hijikata gulps at the sight. I guess this is it.

Hijikata unbuttons his jacket and slides it off, placing it on the chair. He walks over to the futon and kneels down. Gintoki sits up in front of him and puts his hands up to Hijikata's vest.  
He starts to unbutton it. He leans in as he slides it off Hijikata's shoulders. 

Their faces so close, Hijikata bites his bottom lip. He decides to nibble on Gintoki's ear while it's right in front of him.

"Ahhh *hic*" Gintoki shivers as he puts his hand up to his ear.

He turns to face Hijikata and they kiss. This time it's a lot softer. No tongue. Gintoki moves down to Hijikata's neck, kissing it. He then takes a little bite.  
"OI!" Hijikata yells in surprise.  
Gintoki giggles and gives Hijikata a cheeky grin.  
"Oh. I see how it is".

Hijikata pushes Gintoki back on the futon. He straddles his thighs, leans down and starts kissing his neck. Hijikata moves down to his chest as he continues to kiss. Gintoki's shirt soon gets in the way, so he un-tucks it and pulls it up over Gintoki's head, throwing it on the floor. Gintoki begins unbuttoning Hijikata's white shirt but after a few attempts, decides to just rip it open.

"Hey! You own me a new shirt" Hijikata shouts as a hiccup causes Gintoki's stomach to push out.

"Damn it" Hijikata won't last much longer with how things are going. He stands up, throws his shirt off, unbuckles his pants and they drop to the floor. He kicks them away as he watches Gintoki, still on his back, slide his own pants off.  
Gintoki stretches his arms up welcoming Hijikata. 

As Hijikata lies on top of Gintoki, their cocks rubbing on each other, he starts sucking on Gintoki's nipples. Gintoki tilts his head back letting out a moan and hiccup. Hijikata moves his right hand down to Gintoki's cock and slowly starts to rub. Watching Gintoki's face as he enjoys the pleasure is turning Hijikata on even more. 

"Open your legs a little more" he asks Gintoki, who does.

Hijikata takes his hand away from Gintoki's cock and licks his fingers. He moves them back down to find his hole. As he teases the rim, he slowly puts in one finger. Gintoki tightens around it. He then slips in a second finger, followed by a third.  
He begins rubbing inside of Gintoki, looking for the sweet spot. After a little exploring, Gintoki arches his back, his toes curling. There it is.

"Ahh *hic* Hgnn"

Hijikata begins sucking on Gintoki's nipples again as his fingers rub the inside of his hole.  
As Gintoki's cock begins to harden, Hijikata removes his fingers, lifts Gintoki's legs up into the air and gets himself into a good position. 

"Are you ready?" he asks Gintoki, who nods as his body jerks from another hiccup.

Hijikata takes hold of his hard cock and begins to push it in to Gintoki. It's still tight but better than it was before he fingered him. His cock is finally in and he begins to move, grinding his hips.  
Gintoki is grabbing the futon as each thrust and hiccup moves his body back and forth.  
Gintoki's hiccups seem to have gotten a little faster. How did Hijikata not notice this. Each time Gintoki tightens around Hijikata's cock, he keeps trying not to cum. He doesn't want this to end too quickly. 

As he pounds into Gintoki, they bodies moving together, Gintoki is letting all his noises out loud. His moans, his hiccups, each one music to Hijikata's ears. 

"Ahhh *hic* Hiji *hic* kata *hic*"

"Oh God. This is amazing"

Gintoki's cock is seeping cum, it's nearing it's limit, as is Hijikata.  
Hijikata moves Gintoki's legs beside him so he can lean down to kiss him. Hungry kisses, as they both pant and Gintoki hiccuping.  
As they both begin to reach orgasm, Hijikata puts his hands on Gintoki's stomach, feeling each hiccup. 

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Hijikata cums.

"AHH *HIC* AHHH *HIC*" Gintoki also cums.

Hijikata falls onto Gintoki's chest as his hiccups become slower and softer.  
As the last hiccup ends, Hijikata pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking at Gintoki.  
"I guess I fucked those hiccups away". he says, a little disappointed.

Gintoki smiles.

"Well, you know. I get hiccups sometimes when I drink too much"  
Gintoki winks at Hijikata.  
"Cheeky bastard" Hijikata replies as they share a soft kiss.


End file.
